military school blues
by ULRICH619
Summary: ulrich goes to military school for 4 years and when he gets out his life gets worse.
1. Chapter 1

military school blues!

one day ulrich was on his way to lunch when he said to himself. "today is the day i tell yumi how i feel." but little did he know he a rude awakeining comming. as he met his friends in the lunchroom he asked yumi if he could talk to her in private. "yumi this isnt easy for me to say so im just gonna spill it. yumi i.. just then ulrich was cut off by jim. mr stern your wanted in the principals office now. lets go . jim said as he grabbed ulrich and drug him off . What are you fucking kidding me. ulrich screamed. my parents put me in a military school. ulrich said as he started to cry. im sorry ulrich. the principal said. when do i leave. ulrich asked drying his eyes. the gaurds will be here any second. the principal said patting ulrich on the back.

when the gaurds came the escourted ulrich through the campus the classes were gathered to say their goodbyes. as he walked he saw jeremie and aelita. he went over to jeremie and gave him a hug. then he gave one to aelita. as he continued he saw odd and sam. he gave them hugs and continued on through the crowd. then he saw yumi. he went over to her and hugged her. she was crying. ill be waiting for you when you get out. yumi said crying. ulrich looked away and walked. just then he herd somone shout his name. it was william. hey stern dont worry about yumi ill take good care of her. william said laughing. ulrich leaped at william but the gaurds caught him and put him in cuffs. when ulrich got to the base he was taken to the head of the acadamy and given the information for all new cadets. welcome to post mordem military school. the principal said. you will refer to every one of your commanding officers as sir is that clear. yes ulrich said hanging his head low. you will answer every question with yes sir is that clear. yes sir. ulrich said. your cadet number is 001432. your first duty is to visit the barber on the first floor. also you are bunking in section E. and your stay is 4 years. also get some sleep tonight. because drills start at 0500. is that clear private stern. yes sir. ulrich said. i cant hear you god dammnit. the principal shouted. yes sir. ulrich shouted back. (A/N i went through the same thing only i went 6 years. it was pure hell. i punched my dad in the face when i got out so expect ulrich to do the same.)

after being punched kicked and humilitated for four years, ulrich was released back to kadic for his senior year. his hair was buzzed off, he had muscular arms, legs and abs. he wore a pair of army issue camo pants and a sleeveless green under shirt and dog tags. and he kept his issue boots. when ulrich got his foot locker packed he began to walk to the parking area to meet his parents. he walked up to his father and cold staired him in the face. son im glad that you are doing so well in schoo.. at that ulrich punched his father in the face breaking his nose. school is all that fucking matters to you isnt it. he kicked him in the stomach. not one fucking visit or phone call for 4 years. fuck you both. ulrich walked to the bus depot and borded a bus for kadic high school. now to pick up where i left off. he said as he put his head phones on.

when he got to kadic he went to see the principal and regester back at kadic for his senior year. after he did that he got his bunking arrangements. unfortunately odd ahd moved in with sam off campus so his roomate was theo. he knocked on the door and theo opened the door.stern is that you? theo said in dissbelief. yeah 4 years at military school. ulrich walked in and started unpacking his foot locker. hey..fuck off thats my bed. theo shouted. really! ulrich said as he stood up. well i say its mine now. theo went to punch ulrich but ulrich grabbed theo by his neck and lifted him off the ground with one arm.still say its yours ? ulrich asked strangling theo in his hand. n-n-noo theo gasped for air as ulrich let him go. good boy stay like that around me and you'll live longer. ulrich finshied unpacking and went for a walk. he sat on a park bench and lit a ciggerette (A/N i smoke so shut up) he heard someone comming towards him. it was jeremie and aelita. hey you two. ulrich said as he got up. who are you? jeremie asked putting aelita behind him. jeremie, aelita its me ulrich. ulrich they both said dumbfounded. omg when did you get out. aelita said hugging ulrich. today, whats up with yumi and odd and sam. ulrich asked trying to catch up. well we were on our way to a bar in town want to join us. jeremie asked. sure id love to.ulrich said.

at the bar they caught up on the past 4 years that ulrich missed at school. odd and sam are planning to have a kid within the next couple of years. wow thats great and whats up with yumi. jeremie and aelita both took a drink and looked at the bar. and there she sat . he got up and walked over to the bar and sat down. hey bar tender a triple shot of royal blue (vodka). he looked over at yumi. she was gulping down a screw driver. (vodka and oj). he looked at her said. dont drink that to fast you'll get sick. he said smiling. why do you care? i dont even know you. yumi said slurring her words. your right you dont after 4 years. you dont. wow yumi you've changed. ulrich got up paid for his and her drinks and walked out. yumi saw jeremie and aelita and walked over to them. the nerve of some people. yumi said sitting down at the table. yumi dont you know who that was. aelita asked. no and i dont care. yeah i guess you dont care that that was ulrich and he got out today. jeremie said finishing his bloody mary. wait that was ulrich omg. at that yumi got up and ran out of the bar . but it was to late he was gone. yumi started started to cry.

all that night ulrich couldnt sleep until about 4:30am the next morning when he got a knock at the door. he got up and answered it. who is it? ulrich shouted through the door. ulrich its me yumi please open the door.yumi said pleading. hold on.ulrich said unlocking the door. what do you want? ulrich asked. look im soory i did that im just going through alot with will... as she said that ulrichs world was crushed. you know what fuck this shit im done. ulrich said as he got dressed into his army sweat suit and ran out. ulrich wait. yumi said but it was to late he was gone.

well what do yall think of chapter 1.

please read and review.  
ulrich619 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

after what yumi had just dropped on him ulrich needed away to relieve his stress. he ran to the gym and began to work out. unfortunatly yumi had followed heard sounds like somone hitting a hammer on concrete. when she saw what it was her jaw dropped. it was ulrich with 100lb arm weights (AN: weighted pices that you strap onto your arms) hitting a padded piece on the wall. swallowing hard yumi walked over to ulrich. look ulrich i know your upset but 4 years is a long time to wait for someone. yumi said starting to cry. ulrich looked at her with absolute hate in his eyes. 4 fuckin years. i wasted thinking if i could just hold on you would be there when i got out. but i guess i was said as he took off the weights and went over to the speed bag. alright im done but before i go i want you to see somthing. yumi said wipeing her face with her sleeve revealing her brused face. oh my god ...yumi what happened to you. ulrich said in dissbelief. william. william is what happened to me. ulrich's eyes started to water. he took her into his arms as she started to cry. yumi im so sorry. i swear ill get him for what he did to you. ulrich said hugging her tightly. look i know i cant make you choose between me and william. so be with who you want i got things to do. ulrich said as he let yumi go. he got dressed and left.

LATER

ulrich had gotten odds number from jeremie and decided to give him a visit. ulrich knocked on odds door and sam answered the door. ulrich! how are you it has been to long. sam said hugging him. wheres odd? ulrich asked. hes in the living room playing guitar hero. sam said sighing. shit i cant beat this song, odd screamed. hey odd what song is it. pantera's cowboys from hell. its to hard. odd said pouting. here let me try it. ulrich said as he took the controller and sat down. and with that ulrich started to play the song flawlessly. odds jaw hit the floor. okay, okay, lets see you out play me on this. odd said picking up his headless flying v. he started to play the opening riffs to master of puppets. thats pretty good. try this ulrich said picking up odds gibson explorer. started to play the riffs to battery by metallica. odd just staired in dissbelief. then ulrich heard a baby crying in the other room as he set the guitar down. he looked at odd as sam went in to check on the baby. odd you and sam..... didnt.....well uhh. ulrich trailed off. nah thats just my baby brother toby. and it looks like he wants to come out here. sam brought toby out to see his big brother. sam handed toby to odd. hey lil man. odd said as he lightly tossed the child into the air. would you like to meet your uncle ulrich. odd handed toby to ulrich. ulrich just staired in dissbelief at the child. He wanted to be a father so bad because his was a screw up. hey i got an idea, odd hand me your acustic . ulrich said as he put the baby in the crib in the living room. ulrich tuned the guitar. and started to play a song. it was an acustic verson of metallicas hit fade to black. ulrich played the solo perfectly and began to sing.

life it seems to fade away drifting further everyday getting lost within myself

nothing matters noone else i have lost the will to live simply nothing more to give.

there is nothing more for me need the end to set me free

(ulrich second light solo)

things arent what they used to be missing whats inside of me

deathly lost this cant be real cannot stand this hell i feel

emptyness is filling me to the point of agony growing darkness taking dawn he was me but now hes gone.

ulrich slowly stoped playing when he realized that the baby was sleeping.  
wow dude your good odd said gloating. yeah i need a drink lets go. ulrich said grabbing his coat. odd and ulrich left for the bar.

wow ulrich is that your bike. odd asked soaking in the site of it. what this yeah its how i get form a to bi just got it too . what kind is it. odd asked dumbfounded. its a gsxr 1000. . nice. odd said still checking it out. (A/N i love rice rockets thats why i own one) hey look ill meet u at the bar i have to go do somthing. ulrich said putting on his glasses to ride. hey be easy on her shes had it rough latly. odd said starting his car. ulrich started his bike and rode off into the night.

ulrich arrived at yumi's parents house and knocked on the door. mr ishiyama answered. good day sir ulrich said bowing to show respect i wish to see yumiasha is she home? yes she is come in. thank you sir he said bowing again. ulrich walked up to yumi's room and knocked on the door. yumi are you in there. ulrich asked while knocking. she opened the door and leaped into his arms crying. ulrich your the man i was ment to be with please dont leave me alone. yumi said crying. yumi....yumi...shhhh. its ok if i didnt love you do you think i would have come to see you? come on im taking you out tonight on my bike lets go. as they left yumi was indeed happier. she got the man she wanted.

then they rode off into the night not knowing that there lives were going to be hell. very soon

hey people its the one and only ulrich619 srry its been so long job, birthday, grandfather dieing and more happy horseshit this is going to take a weird turn

resident evil meets lyoko hit me up if i should peace


End file.
